Sobre amizades e cheiros
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Dorcas está curiosa sobre o cheiro que seu amigo tem. A aula de DCAT pode sanar suas dúvidas ou fazê-la descobrir uma nova faceta sobre si.


**Desclaimer- Esse mundo não me pertence ele é todo da JK e Warner. Faço por pura diversão. Sem fins lucrativos**

**N/A: Inspiração numa madrugada insone.**

**P.S: Sem betagem, mas relido e feito com carinho. Aproveitem.**

**Sobre amizades e cheiros**

**10 de setembro de 1971- Hogwarts**

Remus estava feliz por ingressar na escola. Durante o jantar de seleção caiu na mesma casa que o tal Sirius, garoto que lhe foi simpático desde o barco. Ele jamais imaginou que sua condição o deixaria estudar, menos ainda que seu pai permitisse. Mas Dumbledore e sua bondade formaram argumentos ótimos. Todo o medo de Remus passou, até aquela aula de poções. Sirius, seu primeiro amigo, e como ele estava feliz de ter feito amigos, estava sentado ao lado de James, seu outro amigo. Peter, com quem dividia o dormitório, sentava ao lado de um menino da Lufa e ele ficou boiando no meio da sala de aula até o professor Slugh coloca-lo numa mesa do canto. Até aí não seria problema para o menino. O problema foi sua dupla

-Olá.- Ele lhe sorriu timidamente-Sou Remus Lupin.- Já acostumado com a coisa de fazer novos amigos Remus não viu problema em se apresentar. A menina virou a cabeça timidamente

-Dorcas Meadowes.- E o olhou longamente- Você será minha dupla?

-Sim. Meus amigos esqueceram de mim hoje.

-Então, só será minha dupla hoje?- Ela parecia realmente preocupada com aquilo e ele, percebendo o medo dela sorriu passando segurança

-Se você quiser podemos trabalhar juntos no ano. Ou até as férias, caso um de nós seja uma droga...- Ela sorriu mais tranquila e Remus a olhou atentamente, era do tamanho dele, com cabelos claros e olhos bem azuis

-Você tem um cheiro engraçado.- Ela sussurrou e ele franziu o cenho confuso, completamente sem jeito. Disfarçadamente cheirou embaixo o braço. Não estava fedido.

**10 de outubro de 1973- Aula de adivinhação**

Remus acenou para Dorcas que entrou esbaforida pela sala de aula. James, sentado na mesa ao lado com Peter, balançou as sobrancelhas para Sirius. O rapaz o censurou com os olhos e abriu espaço entre ele e Remus. A loira sentou no meio dos garotos e sorriu para ambos. Beijou o rosto dos dois e discretamente passou o braço pelo o de Remus. O licantropo percebeu que ela o cheirava de novo

-Ih, e lá vai ela.- James, que estava muito perto na mesa do lado, começou a rir

-Ele tem esse cheiro.- Sussurrou risonha- Não é possível que nunca sentiram.

-Não, mas eu sinto seu perfume.- Sirius murmurou tocando no cabelo dela- É bem gostoso.- Dorcas meneou a cabeça, a timidez de sempre dando as caras

-Para com isso.

-Você é incrível, eu não posso.- O moreno piscou-lhe o olho e ela apertou mais o braço de Remus

-Só porque você descobriu o que são garotas em nenhum momento quer dizer que eu vou sair com você.

-Ouch, essa me magoou loira.- Ela deu a língua a ele

-Você é linda mesmo sendo mal criada.- O Black jogou fazendo-a corar de maneira inimaginável. Remus bufou e encarou o amigo

-Você não consegue ficar um minuto sem paquerar uma garota?

-É minha natureza.- Debochou fazendo todos rirem

**14 de fevereiro de 1973- Hogsmead**

Remus ergueu o pescoço quando Marie e Marlene passaram. Sirius o cutucou e ele sorriu de canto. Um barulho de algo rasgando o fez olhar para o lado. Dorcas estava com problemas para abrir um saquinho de varinhas de alcaçuz. Ele pegou da mão dela e rasgou com os dentes, sem muito problema. Ela sorriu e dividiu seu doce com James. O moreno estava preocupado em encarar Lily Evans e desdenhar de Snape com o olhar. Marlene andava vagarosamente em direção ao grupo, eles estavam sentados no banco em frente a Dedos de Mel.

-Qual é a da Evans?- James sussurrou e Dorcas deu de ombros

-Ela é legal...

-Mas tá me encarando com cara de quem pisou na merda do dragão.

-Ela deve te achar metido. – Sirius murmurou ainda de olho em Marie, que era arrastada por Marlene. Elas se aproximaram e James bufou quando Lily saiu do ponto de vista deles. Ele encarou Dorcas com tédio quando Sirius e Remus iniciaram uma conversa entusiasmada com as garotas.

-Cadê o Peter?- James perguntou mau humorado e Dorcas apontou para a Dedos de Mel. O moreno apertou os olhos e conseguiu vê-lo lá dentro, enchendo um saco grande com guloseimas- Você sabe o que...- Mas Dorcas não ouvia. Ela podia sentir aquele cheiro inebriante invadindo seus sentidos novamente. Não era perfume, sabonete ou qualquer outra coisa. Era algo muito melhor, algo que a agradava em demasia. O problema é que naquele momento estava mais forte do que em qualquer outro momento que ela pudesse ter sentido. Na verdade estava deixando-a até meio tonta tamanho prazer que sentia ao ter aquele aroma invadindo seu sistema.-... Dorcas! Tá me ouvindo?

-Ãh? O que?

-O que foi em?- James perguntou olhando-a irritado e ela voltou a si, ao menos metade dela. Já que seu coração parecia doer ao sentir aquele cheiro. Doer não, bater de maneira acelerada, a ponto de deixar uma sensação engraçada no estomago e um nó estranho na garganta

-N-nada... Está sentindo esse cheiro?

-Lá vem você de novo.

-Está...-Cheirou o ar, Remus estava ao seu lado e ela logo soube de onde vinha aquele aroma. Se inclinou e seu nariz quase tocou o pescoço do garoto, todos pararam de falar e ela puxou ar profundamente. Muito daquele cheiro lhe invadiu o corpo todo e ela fechou os olhos, sem conseguir disfarçar o prazer que sentiu.

-Dorcas...-Remus chamou confuso- Está tudo bem?- Ela abriu os olhos e se levantou de supetão, o coração acelerado, uma reação incomoda que deixou seus olhos não sabia o que era e por isso corou fortemente.

-Seu cheiro é... Engraçado.- Murmurou e saiu andando. Sirius abriu a boca sem entender nada e Marlene, a quem o loiro estava muito interessado, o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-Então... Quem é ela?

-Ela é a Dorcas Meadowes.- Marie respondeu- Está na sua casa, como não a conhece?- Marlene corou

-Tem muitas pessoas na minha casa.

-Você é amiga da Evans?- James perguntou interessado. Marlene franziu o cenho

-Não. Então Remus...- Olhou-o com um sorriso simpático- Ela é sua amiga próxima?

-Sim. Ela é minha dupla em poções, astronomia e transfiguração desde o primeiro ano.

-Ela estava bem próxima de você Potter.- Marlene continuou com um sorriso simpático- Formam um casal lindo.- James corou, como qualquer garoto de sua idade coraria com uma observação daquelas. Sirius saiu andando, com o braço em torno de Marie e Marlene continuou ali, conversando com Remus. O licantropo estava muito interessado nela. Para disfarçar seu estado ansioso ao falar com ela tirou um chocolate da sacolinha que levava e começou a comer

-Nossa, esse é com avelã? Daqueles que vendem em Londres?- Marlene perguntou quando ele ofereceu

-Sim. A Dorcas que me deu. Ela sabe que eu adoro.- Murmurou

-Chocolate no dia dos namorados hã? Se eu fosse você abria o olho em Potter.

-Não estou interessado nela.- Respondeu meio grosseiro

**29 de maio de 1974- Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

-Se você não parar de atirar esses rolinhos de pergaminhos em mim eu juro que vou fazê-lo comer um a um Potter.- Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas segurando o riso quando Lily virou de costas para intimidar James

-Como sabe que não é ele?- Ela o olhou cética

-Lupin é descente.- E sorriu para o loiro que sorriu de volta. James abriu a boca indignado e ela voltou seu corpo para frente antes que a professora chamasse atenção. Amus Digorry, que sentava ao lado da ruiva, lançou um olhar de canto a ele e voltou sua atenção para a aula. James abaixou a cabeça e começou a sussurrar

-Ela não pode ter bom humor nunca?

-Ela tem bom humor, ri até das piadas do Sirius. O problema é com você...- Então James começou uma serie de argumentos sobre como ela é quem era o problema e não ele. Remus estava achando aquilo bem engraçado.

Dorcas cutucou Peter que quase dormia ao seu lado e ele acordou

-Valeu.- Sussurrou- Se a professora me pega dormindo mais uma vez...

-Detenção.- A loira sussurrou vendo os slides sobre a história dos lobisomens. A aula estava muito interessante, principalmente quando a professora começou a passar algumas características sobre os licantropos.

-... Bem, isso vai cair no NOMS, verdade seja dita. Também tem algumas lendas ao redor dessas pessoas, como por exemplo, o tal do companheiro. Dizem que algumas pessoas estão destinadas a outras, e no caso dos licantropos isso é identificado de maneira engraçada. O verdadeiro amor, aquele que realmente é capaz de entender essa pessoa inclusive aceitar toda a carga de amar um amaldiçoado.- E a professora sorriu com certo desdém. Sirius se irritou com aquilo- Ela sente, vindo desse infectado, um cheiro tão inebriante que provavelmente vai ser a coisa mais incrível, bela e emocionante que ela pode sentir na vida, porque isso toca diretamente o coração. Claro que são apenas lendas e nunca até hoje foi provado a veracidade de um amor dessa magnitude, e muito menos que o gene modificado do lobisomem funcione quase como uma poção do amor.- Todos riram. Dorcas ficou colada na cadeira, sua cabeça raciocinando as coisas. Sirius fazendo perguntas na aula, o segredo que os Marotos tinham... Mesmo ela sendo amigas deles há mais tempo que qualquer outra pessoa eles não contavam, os sumiços de Remus e as constantes visitas na enfermaria eram mais que prova.

-Professora.- Levantou a mão e a mulher a olhou- Existe algum livro sobre essa lenda?

-Sim. Procure na sessão conto de fadas. Achará vários.- Dorcas corou e Sirius sentiu o preconceito da orientadora, ficou irritado e lançou um olhar tranquilizador a amiga. A loira olhou para Remus. Ele estava cochichando com James. Não tinha prestado atenção na aula.

Dorcas finalmente se tocou. Ele só podia ser um lobisomem, aquelas cicatrizes, os olhos que ficavam mais alaranjados em algum ponto do mês, os sumiços, segredos que ela nunca tinha tido coragem de confrontar por ser tímida de mais... Tudo fez sentido. Suspirou e murmurou para si

-Parece que eu sou a premiada.- E deitou a cabeça na carteira, encarando Remus insistentemente.

**09 de Setembro de 1974- Plataforma 9 3/4 King Cross**

Dorcas esperava Remus e Peter aparecerem na plataforma do trem. Ela estava entre James e Sirius, ambos comentando animadamente sobre o verão. Eles pareciam diferentes, mais crescidos e Dorcas sabia que ela também. Os quatro Marotos já não escondiam nada dela uma vez que ela botou Remus contra a parede e ele confessou que era um lobisomem. O final do terceiro ano ficou mis complicado para a loira. Ela tinha lido inúmeros livros sobre o tal do cheiro, e nenhum tranquilizou seu coração. Ao relacionar sua relação com o amigo notava que poderia sim estar apaixonada por ele, e aquele aroma gostoso sempre a deixava em estado de alegria quase eufórica. Como conseguiria ficar longe dele?

-Olá.- Ele sorriu para os amigos e abraçou Dorcas com demorado entusiasmo. Ela sorriu e enfiou o nariz no pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que a deixava feliz. Bem, ela sabia o que aquilo provocava, mas era completamente impossível não se aproveitar de algo tão bom- Como foram de férias?

-Bem. – Sirius a olhou de um jeito desconfiado e ela corou. Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, de um jeito tímido e saiu andando de braços dados com James. Remus os viu se afastando e encarou o amigo

-Lene tem razão, até que eles combinam.

-Sério? AFF. Ele tá na da Evans.

-É, eu percebi também.- Os dos riram- Saí com Marlene essas férias. Três encontros.- Sorriu timidamente e Sirius o olhou com empolgação

-E aí?

-Nos beijamos no segundo encontro.- Sirius sorriu largamente

-Finalmente, parou com essa nóia de "Não posso beijar ninguém, sou um monstro, blablabla".

-Shiuuu. Fala baixo.- Os dois riram.

**24 de dezembro de 1974- Hogwarts**

Sirius sentou ao lado de Dorcas no sofá do Salão comunal. Ela estava de pijamas e olhava para o fogo. As pernas encolhidas e uma caneca fumegante entre as mãos. A professora de Estudo dos Trouxas tinha ajudado com a decoração de natal de todo castelo. A lareira da Grifinória tinha meias penduras e uma música, que tocava bem baixinho, dava para ser ouvida naquela véspera, quando o cômodo estava vazio. A música Ben, do Michel Jackson tocava. Lily tinha ajudado a professora na escolha de músicas. E a ruiva que não gostava muito das baladas de natal, enfiou Michel Jackson e Beatles no meio de tudo.

-Hey. Se não for dormir não ganha presentes.

-Jesus Cristo se importa mesmo com isso?- Ele se aproximou e passou o braço pelo ombro dela

-Não sei. Mas os bruxos aderiram ao natal como os trouxas então... Jesus Cristo virá pela lareira com seus presentes.

-Acho que não é bem por aí, tem um tal de papai cruel não é?-Ele deu de ombros

-Acho que é Pai Natal, que na verdade é Jesus Cristo de vermelho.- Dorcas assentiu sem entender muito bem da cultura trouxa

- Mas... Eu tenho que pedir o presente a quem mesmo?-Riu e continuou encarando o fogo

-A estrela cadente.- Ele murmurou

-Então, ele vai pedi-la em namoro de verdade?- Mudou de assunto abruptamente ou não teria coragem

-É, acho que sim. Afinal, foi passar o natal na casa dela.- Dorcas não sorriu como ela fez quando Remus lhe contou suas intenções com Marlene MacKinon. O cheiro dele estava diferente, ela nunca pensou que pudesse ficar mais delicioso do que era, mas ficou, e ao procurar respostas nos livros irritou-se mais. Era a mudança, ele já estava maduro o suficiente para fazer sexo, se quisesse. Ao menos era o que os livro diziam. Odiava que aqueles autores sérios tratassem das pessoas doentes como animais. Lembrar disso lhe fez franzir o cenho.

-Autores idiotas.- Sussurrou

-O que?- O braço de Sirius em seus ombros era bem vindo

-Por que não foi com James?

-Ah... É que... Minha mãe não me deixou. Disse que os Potter estavam me influenciando. Então fiquei aqui. Ele disse que ficaria comigo, mas estava louco pra ir. Como você resolveu ficar por aqui eu...Disse que não tinha problemas. –Ela sorriu

-A amizade de vocês é linda.

-Você faz parte disso.- Sorriu amigavelmente- Hey, sabe quem ficou aqui?- Ela negou com a cabeça- A Lily. Ela é a irmão estão com problemas sérios.- Suspirou- Lily é muito legal. Como alguém pode brigar com ela?- Dorcas franziu o cenho e o olhou de canto

-Sirius. – Estalou os lábios- Você gosta dela?- O rapaz corou pela primeira vez na vida

-N-não é... N-n-não é isso. Só, ela é bem próxima a nós, sabe, depois de você. Ajuda o Remus e... Conversamos bastante. Mas só isso.

-Sei.- O olhou longamente

-O que foi? Eu estou dizendo a verdade eu...- Engoliu em seco- Eu... Talvez você tenha razão, mas... Que merda, você e esse seu dom de nos arrancar tudo com um olharzinho.

-Você realmente gosta dela.- Sirius parecia sofrer com aquela afirmação e Dorcas sorriu de canto- Mas você ama o James.- Ele assentiu de novo-.-Então você nunca vai dizer nada?

-Meu amor por James está acima de qualquer coisa.- Sussurrou- Ele é o meu melhor amigo, de todos os tempos. Nem mesmo essa paixonite pode mudar o que sinto por ele. E eu não me importo do quanto gay isso tenha soado. Ele é o meu irmão por escolha. Pra que escolher destruir isso?- Dorcas sorriu compreensiva- Se puder guardar segredo. Eu prometo que guardo o seu.

-M-meu?- Ela virou ficando de frente pra ele. Sirius sorriu compreensivo

-Sim. Sobre o Aluado, o fato de você não querer virar animaga porque seu lado animal poderia ficar fora de controle perto dele... Por causa do cheiro.- Dorcas jogou uma almofada em Sirius e o rapaz a olhou divertido- Eu observo bem as pessoas que me importam.

-Você é horrível. Horrível.

-Horrível é o Aluado não perceber que te faz ter um orgasmo apenas por te olhar.- Dorcas apertou a caneca de chá com mais força e corou muito- Sempre tímida não é?

-Sou eu.- Ela sussurrou dando de ombros- E eu nunca terei coragem de explicar tudo pra ele. E não é sexual ok?

-Em um ano ou dois será.- Provocou e ela ficou mais vermelha -Você é louca por ele em?- A loira deu de ombros

-Não importa, eu sou a pessoa menos excitante desse mundo. Os caras não olham pra mim com desejo e mesmo que eu sendo realmente apaixonada...-Corou loucamente- Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que não desperta paixão em ninguém. Eu convivo com vocês há quase cinco anos e nenhum de vocês nunca me olhou, por um mísero segundo. E não conta o terceiro ano, você só estava testando suas cantadas ridículas comigo.- Sirius se aproximou olhando-a atentamente

-Dorcas, você é tímida de mais. Mesmo que Remus sentisse atração, acha mesmo que ele...

-É a zona do amigo Sirius.- Murmurou deixando o chá de lado e abraçando os joelhos- Não dá pra arriscar, nunca. Não vai dar certo... Eu não saberia nem o que fazer. Nunca beijei ninguém e...- Parou de falar ao ver o olhar de Sirius sobre si. Ficou sem jeito e corou. Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela lentamente

-Pra mim você sabe exatamente o que fazer.- Ela franziu o cenho

-Para com isso.- A expressão de desejo dele se desfez e ele começou a rir

-Só estava querendo te mostrar que pode ser desejada sim.

-Quando não me deseja não tem graça.

-Você não quer a mim.

-E nem você a mim.- Eles riram e ele se aproximou

-Então... Segredo por segredo...-Se aproximou e beijou-a.

**31 de outubro de 1975—Hogsmead**

-Hum, gostosuras ou travessuras.- Dorcas perguntou tapando os olhos de Remus. Ele riu

-Travessuras.- Ela riu e aproveitou os olhos fechados dele para lhe cheirar o cabelo- Você tem um cheiro...

-Engraçado. Eu sei. Você é a única que diz isso.- Ela riu e sentou ao lado dele no banco

-Está melhor?- Ele deu de ombros. Tinha visto Marlene de mãos dadas com Lockhart.

-Você ainda não me contou porque nunca a pediu em namoro.

-Bem. Ela me chamou pra ir na casa dela, no natal. Quando cheguei lá... Tinha um jornal na mesa falando do cara que me atacou quando eu tinha oito anos. Eu comentei algo e ela... Ela disse coisas horríveis sobre os lobisomens, que tinha medo, que mesmo se fosse um amigo dela ela ficaria com nojo, que não teria filhos que poderiam nascer amaldiçoados. Só coisas ruins.- Dorcas sentiu o coração doer e abraçou-o fortemente. Remus suspirou- E os pais dela foram piores ainda, disseram apenas...

-Apenas mentiras.- Murmurou

-Eu fui embora. Ela não entendeu nada, então no dia seguinte disse que não queria mais ficar com ela. Eu sei que já faz tempo sobre isso e que eu deveria não me sentir um bosta por vê-la com outra pessoa, mas me incomodou. Se não fosse essa maldição...- Ela se afastou e olhou-o seriamente

-Se livrou de uma pessoa preconceituosa. Isso só serviu para mostrar o tipo de família que você entraria. Remus, você é uma das pessoas mais bondosas e incríveis que já conheci. Merece algo bem melhor.- Ele sorriu entre as lágrimas e abraçou-a. Eles não eram mais do mesmo tamanho. Ela tinha ficado un centímetros para trás. Ele não entendeu porque foi lembrar justo do dia que a conheceu, na aula de poções

-É por isso que você é minha dupla.- Sussurrou feliz por tê-la perto. Remus suspirou inalando o cheiro gostoso que vinha do cabelo dela. Algo naquele cheiro o inebriou e ele desceu o nariz até o ombro dela, cheirando ali. O cheiro não vinha do shampoo, era diretamente da pele dela, fazendo-o arrepiar e sentir algo completamente inebriante e belo, algo que fez seu coração acelerar e seus olhos marejarem, tamanha sensação de bem estar que o dominou. Arregalou os olhos e levantou

-E-eu... Eu... Preciso ir.- Murmurou e deixou-a para trás. Dorcas franziu o cenho confusa

**30 de junho de 1975- Hogwarts**

-Não acredito que ela disse tudo aquilo a ele.- Dorcas parecia chocada- E ele só estava defendendo-a.

-Ela defendeu o Ranhoso, mas acho que depois de hoje eles não são mais amigos.- Remus murmurou- Foi uma loucura. Todo mundo estava lá. Você não viu?

-Eu estava aqui dentro.- Ela murmurou jogando-se na poltrona do salão- Gosto de arrumar minhas coisas antes. Se não sempre esqueço algo.- Remus jogou-se no chão, aos pés da poltrona, no meio das pernas dela. Dorcas não achou nada de mais, afinal, eles faziam isso desde o segundo ano. O problema é que justo naquele momento o aroma delicioso dele a fez sentir o braço arrepiar. Piscou confusa, era o aroma dele, certeza, mas tinha algo a mais ali, algo mais instigante que fez lugares inapropriados pulsarem. Sem acreditar sentiu o nariz dele na sua panturrilha e seu peito subiu e desceu mais rápido. Ela estava de bermuda e aquele contato do rosto dele com sua pele foi muito inapropriadamente delicioso

-Que perfume está usando?

-Nenhum.- Sussurrou com dificuldade

-Mas... Que cheiro gostoso, não é possível que não esteja usando nada...-Ela soltou um grunhido e ele a olhou confuso

-Desculpa.- A loira olhou em volta e viu que apenas os dois estavam no Salão Comunal

-Não precisa se desculpar.- Murmurou olhando-o com carinho- Remus eu...- Ela escorregou da poltrona, sentando ao lado dele, no chão. Seu coração pulsava, seu estomago estava gelado e ela queria sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo queria ficar- Remus eu...- Suspirou, estava respirando rapidamente e ele a olhou preocupado- Q-queria... Quero saber se... Se nessas férias... Se... Você...-Fechou os olhos e sentiu o rosto arder, lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Odiava sua timidez e travou, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

-Hey, o que foi?- Tocou o rosto dela

-Você.- Sussurrou- E tudo que... Tudo...Tudo que eu não consigo dizer.- O sussurro saiu como num esforço muito grande. A mão dele lhe fez um carinho no rosto e a ponta dos dedos tocaram os cabelos

-Hey.- Sussurrou- Olha pra mim.- Ela abriu os olhos, ele a olhava de um jeito tão carinhoso que ela sentiu o coração dar um salto. Aquele cheiro lhe invadiu os sentidos e ela suspirou- Se você apenas me disser que não percebi tarde de mais...-Sussurrou e ela sorriu timidamente. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, em menos de dois segundos ele a puxou pela nuca, cruzando aquela linha que ela tinha tanto medo de passar. Arfou quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus, sem esperar abriu a boca sentindo a língua dele contra a sua e em menos de dois segundos ele a puxou com força para si. Dorcas caiu por cima dele, o cheiro inebriante tomando-a com todo prazer que ele tinha. A língua dela brincou com a dele do jeito que tinha vontade, com luxuria e carinho. Aquilo era completamente do beijo que trocou com Sirius, por pura camaradagem. Aquilo mexia com seu coração de um jeito que quase a fazia chorar. Ela gemeu, disposta a descontar todos aqueles anos de omissão. O rapaz impulsionou para cima e logo a pegou pelo traseiro. Ela enlaçou as pernas nos quadris dele e cegamente o Maroto a jogou em cima da mesa de estudos. O som ofegante dele a deixava mais excitada ainda, o cheiro que ele exalava lhe tirava de órbita...

-James você é muito burro cara.- Sirius murmurou quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda.

-Eu sei, não precisa ficar repetindo, agora ela vai me odiar pelo resto da vida.

-Ela gosta de você. Para de fazer drama.

-Senha, por favor- A Mulher Gorda pediu

-O rabo da quimera.- James resmungou. Ele e Sirius tinham conseguido alterar a senha para aquele xingamento e era engraçado ver a Mulher Gorda ficar chocada, mas naquele instante não estava de bom humor.- Ela podia estar interessada, mas estraguei tudo. Você podia falar com ela...- James parou de falar. Ele e Sirius ficaram com a boca literalmente aberta. No meio do Salão Comunal, bem na mesa de estudos, Remus e Dorcas tinham um amasso fenomenal. Ambos não acreditavam na selvageria que viam no negócio todo. Os tão recatados e tímidos da turma, numa sessão de amassos selvagens, selvagem de mais. Quando Dorcas começou a puxar a camisa de Remus os dois espectadores decidiram voltar por onde vieram. Ao saírem, trocaram a senha de novo, para ninguém interromper o que quer que pudesse acontecer lá dentro. Ambos se encararam chocados

-Bem... Finalmente um dos dois cruzou a linha.- James comentou e Sirius sorriu de canto

-Acho que foi uma conversa que tive com ambos... Separadamente é claro.

-Conversa sobre o que?

-Sobre amizade...-Sirius parou um pouco e sorriu de canto- E cheiros.

**N/A: E aí, curtiram? Hum, esse lance Sirius e Dorcas foi puramente amizade, nada, absolutamente nada de sentimentos entre eles e Sirius gostando da Lily só pra dar mais ênfase na lealdade dele ao James. Sei lá, tenho uma quedinha por Sirius e Lily em algumas fics. Acho que fica fofo, se é claro, isso não atrapalhar ou ferir meu ship favorito, que é Jily. Gostaram? Comentem. Bjs até mais.**


End file.
